Un trébol sin suerte
by Vikokaoru
Summary: La suerte le había traído a Suzuno a su habitación dos años atrás, ahora la suerte se lo estaba quitando.


Las ganas que tenía de escribir SuzuMido no las sabe nadie.

Level5 es dueño de Inazuma Eleven, ya se sabe

* * *

><p>Midorikawa tenía un trébol de cuatro hojas.<p>

Lo había encontrado cuando, de pequeño jugando al fútbol en un parque, el balón había ido a parar al descampado y le había tocado a él ir a por ella. Desde entonces lo llevaba siempre encima, dentro de un libro o un cuaderno, en la cartera o en el bolsillo trasero de la bandolera, para que le diera suerte siempre, siempre.

Sabía que había gastado toda esa suerte al abusar de ella durante tanto tiempo. Lo supo cuando Suzuno anunció que se iría a estudiar el bachillerato a un instituto diferente y lo sabía ahora que se habían tomado un respiro de la ceremonia de graduación y se habían escondido en la clase vacía de un club de go que se había extinguido allá por los ochenta. Lo sabía por el polvo acumulado a su alrededor excepto en los lugares que frecuentaban: la mesa, los pies de la mesa, el marco de la ventana. Lo sabía porque Suzuno lo miraba a los ojos y en ellos había nieve y escarcha, y estalactitas temblorosas que podrían caerse con el eco de las palabras equivocadas.

Nadie lloraría ese día porque nunca había habido nada por lo que llorar. El trato no incluía los sentimientos, sólo hablaba de lugares vacíos y algo que no le podían contar a nadie.

No era producto de su buena suerte que Suzuno atrapara la yema de su meñique entre los labios y chupara su dedo con esa tranquila pretensión de quien sabe que no es la piel lo único que está succionando, sino todo lo demás.

No era buena suerte. La suerte le había traído a Suzuno a su habitación dos años atrás, ahora la suerte se lo estaba quitando.

—Con esa cara tan larga se me están quitando las ganas —le dijo Suzuno, la cara adornada con una sonrisa inexpresiva, cuando ya había lamido por completo su meñique y su anular—. ¿Tanto me vas a echar de menos?

—Sabes perfectamente que sí —respondió Midorikawa. El color rosa de la lengua de Suzuno sobre la piel morena de su dedo corazón y su índice le hacía cosquillas en el cerebro, pero más abajo provocaba una reación muchísimo más intensa. Donde más le gustaba sentirla era entre los dedos, abriéndose paso más allá de los nudillos. Y los dientes, contra los tendones de la muñeca clavándose caprichosamente hasta provocarle un escalofrío que le hacía arrodillarse.

Había algo enfermizo en la lentitud con la que Suzuno le humedecía la piel con saliva. Como si lanzara un reto al aire, como si quisiera que alguien se atreviera a decirles que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo mientras, detrás de la puerta habilmente atrancada, todo el mundo charlaba entre amigos y familia.

Ellos dos eran sus propios amigos y sobre todo su familia.

Midorikawa pasó la lengua por donde antes había estado la de él sólo porque sabía lo mucho que le provocaba el gesto. Se acostó sobre la mesa sin polvo y lo acercó hacia sí mismo rodeándolo con las piernas y tirando de su cuerpo.

Se desabrochó lentamente la camisa, dedicándole mucho tiempo a cada botón. A ese juego podían jugar los dos.

—¿Es que no me la vas a chupar? —ronroneó Suzuno acariciándole la tripa. Su mano era mármol sobre un cuerpo de chocolate.

—Más tarde. —Midorikawa no se había molestado en soltarse el pelo y ahora la base de la coleta le molestaba, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Permitió que le desabrochara el cinturón, y después el pantalón de su uniforme, tan profanado, tantas veces. El alivio escapó fuera de su boca, exhaló un enmudecido por favor y apretó los músculos de la boca del estómago en respuesta a la caricia calculadora de Suzuno, que delineó su erección por encima de la ropa interior.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Tenía una voz demasiado delicada para las palabras que usaba, una boca demasiado fina para lo que salía de ella, y también para lo que entraba. Lo que entró, Midorikawa no lo vio pero lo sintió y le arrancó con violencia un gemido que hubiera deseado que no hiciera eco en el vacío. Subió una pierna a la mesa, se apoyó sobre un codo y tuvo que contenerse para no pensar, para no recriminar.

Suzuno sólo había hecho eso dos veces. Una fue la primera vez que se metió en su cama. Y ahora, la última.

Y sabía por qué siempre le pedía a él que lo hiciera. Era una posición privilegiada.

No era buena suerte; era, como tantas otras cosas, la caída del telón.

La saliva de Suzuno era bienvenida por todo su cuerpo una, otra, tantas veces como él quisiera usarla.

—Oh... por favor —suplicó Midorikawa sujetándole la cabeza con una mano (y quién le sujetaba a él el corazón que tanta presión hacía contra sus costillas, pensó) y buscando esas estalactitas temblorosas en el azul de sus ojos, esas estalactitas que no iban a caer nunca porque donde había un trato no había sentimientos. Le tembló la rodilla y se tapó los labios un instante, un vergonzoso gesto, pero ni aún queriendo ir lentamente podía impedir que lo más incontrolable de su cuerpo decidiera marcarse su propio ritmo.

Suzuno y su boca sucia de Midorikawa. Suzuno y la sonrisa rebelde de quien no lo siente en lo más mí un beso conscientes de que esa boca, esas bocas, no volverían a estar limpias nunca. Siempre era el prohibido el mejor de los sabores.

—Dime que no me pondrás de espaldas —murmuró Midorikawa tan cerquita que prácticamente besaba a Suzuno mientras hablaba. De espaldas no. Hoy no. Eso sería demasiado cruel.

—Di mi nombre y me lo pensaré.

Rodeó su blanco cuello con un brazo desnudo, la frente apoyada en el hombro, los ojos tragados por la oscuridad y la otra mano dentro de los pantalones de Suzuno.

—Fuusuke...

Sonó a vergüenza, sonó a primera vez. Era la primera vez que lo decía. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

* * *

><p>Como la mayor parte de las noches lo ponía de espaldas a él, era muy sencillo para Suzuno no dejar ver la piel tras la máscara. Su nombre de pila en labio ajeno siempre había tenido un gusto exótico, a plato frío carente de aditivos. La voz de Midorikawa le había dado un toque caliente y familiar de chocolate fundido con naranja de esas que tan poco se veían pero que estaban deliciosas. Su máscara rebotó contra el suelo y esa vez Suzuno sintió miedo, miedo de que no le diera tiempo a recogerla antes de que él se diera cuenta.<p>

Pero Midorikawa no miraba.

Todavía más dulce que el chocolate fundido de su voz, que el chocolate duro de su piel, eran los dedos hábiles que se habían abierto camino más allá de sus calzoncillos y le tocaban la piel caliente haciendo que abrasara por dentro y por fuera. Se apartó para no explotar y de paso para arrancarle los pantalones al chico de pelo verde y sonrisa amistosa que desde hacía dos años se tiraba semana sí, semana también.

De espaldas no.

Él tampoco quería hacerlo de espaldas ese día. A pesar de que Midorikawa tenía, probablemente, la nuca más sensual de Japón, del continente y de la Tierra entera; a pesar de la prominencia de la séptima cervical cuando se agachaba, esa curva dura y suave que parecía una nuez esperando ser comida; a pesar de cómo se crispaban sus manos en torno a la cabeza, al pelo suelto, cuando se sentía enfermo y ya no podía más y pensaba que se iba a morir del placer; a pesar de tener una espalda que besaría incansablemente de ahí a la eternidad, ese día no quería hacérselo de espaldas.

No habían traído nada y el dolor latía dentro de Midorikawa, detrás de sus ojos castaños y en la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula. Como le habían enseñado de pequeño, Suzuno quiso espantar el dolor con un beso pero no lo logró y tuvo que esperar.

Esperar mientras ardía.

Se decía que uno se podía quemar tocando hielo.

* * *

><p>El trébol estaba ese día dentro de un bolsillo porque no habían llevado nada más que el uniforme y la desesperación a la ceremonia de graduación. Estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón que habían tirado con tan poco cuidado al suelo lleno de polvo. Ya no le traía suerte, pero tal vez si decía la palabra Fuusuke varias veces cada vez que conseguía recoger algo de aire éstas actuarían y como por arte de magia Suzuno se quedaría en el orfanato con él, en su piso, en su pasillo y en su cama.<p>

—Fuusuke —repitió, pero en vez de una palabra mágica sonó como un lamento plañidero y teñido de la suciedad que sólo el sexo provocaba. El dedo corazón y el anular dentro de la boca de Suzuno, que succionaba piel y alma y empujaba, empujaba, empujaba—. Fuu...

No lo dijo más.

De los ojos de Suzuno cayeron unas estalacticas que impactaron justo en el medio del pecho de Midorikawa, y jadeó y perdió el aliento. Los dedos que se clavaban con ahínco en su cadera dejarían moratones y un doloroso recordatorio.

* * *

><p>La máscara.<p>

Había resbalado de entre sus dedos, demasiado lisa como para poder sujetarla bien, justo en el momento en que no debería.

Y Midorikawa lo había visto.

Aquello que no entraba en el trato.

Suzuno se la volvió a poner como pudo, se recubrió de acero y cerró los ojos. Mordió la piel de Midorikawa, sus nudillos y apoyó las manos en la mesa para poder inclinarse más sobre él. Las piernas de Midorikawa hacían equilibrio encima del pobre soporte de sus brazos y su boca buscó calor y complicidad. Suzuno temblaba, Midorikawa temblaba más.

—Fuu...

No le iba a dejar terminar su nombre, la trampa que él solito se había puesto a sí mismo.

—Calla, Ryuuji —dijo con voz áspera, besándole con la violencia que sólo empleaba si estaba enfadado o si había bebido. No le daba pena. Sabía que él podía responder a su brusquedad con la misma moneda y si no lo hacía era porque probablemente entendía lo que le había pasado, había leído lo que se encontraba tras la máscara y ahora le daba pena.

* * *

><p>Ojalá, ojalá.<p>

"Suzuno, ¿qué eres? ¿Qué eres para mí?" Un gemido especialmente sonoro asustó a Midorikawa, que pensó que alguien podía haberlo oído en ese universo alternativo del otro lado de la puerta de esa clase vacía, pero al final no era más importante que una nueva capa de polvo sobre las cajas de encima de la estantería. Gimió de nuevo por pura gula y por acompañar al ininteligible susurro de Suzuno, sonrió un poco al oír el crujido de la mesa bajo él, el choque de piel contra piel; una sonrisa blanca y despejada como el cielo ese día, ese tipo de sonrisas que nadie se merecía pero que siempre tenían un destinatario porque sólo brillaban así cuando se regalaban a alguien. Esa sonrisa era lo único limpio entre ellos.

Todo lo demás era lodo.

Suzuno se aferró a la sonrisa de Midorikawa, y él tomó de salvavidas la media sonrisa que recibió en respuesta, que se perdió en cuestión de segundos porque

oh

dios

—¡Dios! —exclamó Midorikawa. Mordiéndose los dedos para no gritar—. Dios, Fuusuke.

Se encorvó sin querer y tensó los músculos. La otra mano crispada sobre su cabeza, los labios entreabiertos porque no podía cerrar la boca.

Suzuno se perdió en ese momento.

* * *

><p>—Este no es el fin.<p>

—¿Ah, no? —Midorikawa se abotonaba la camisa intentando no escuchar nada,

—Sabes que no. No me voy tan lejos de aquí. Esto no significa que no nos vayamos a ver nunca más. Puedes venir a verme, ya lo sabes.

"Ya lo sé", pero ninguno se estaba mirando a la cara.

—Es verdad —concedió Midorikawa, rehaciéndose la coleta.

Suzuno se estaba poniendo el cinturón y por algún motivo eso parecía asquerosamente sensual. Se preguntó hasta qué punto sería aceptable cerrarle el paso y que ambos se quedaran ahí en la clase durante todo un día o toda una vida.

—En verano tampoco tenemos nada que hacer.

—No, nada.

Suzuno lo miró con exasperación, como un buen actor (Midorikawa sabía mucho sobre actores), y se encogió de hombros.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Seguramente alguien está buscándonos.

—Vale, yo iré un poco después.

De pie, uno frente al otro, tampoco nada parecía la gran cosa. Era el momento de titubear, de que alguien lanzara una frase incompleta y que uno de ellos formulara una petición de las que no entraban en el trato, pero obviamente eso no iba a pasar. Pero... un beso. Un beso no era tanto pedir.

Uno de esos que nunca se habían dado, el que no tenía que ver con sexo sino con algo más complejo.

No irse sin más. No con un adiós hueco.

—Adiós, Midorikawa —Hueco. Hueco.

—Adiós.

No hubo titubeo, ni beso, ni puerta bloqueada. Suzuno salió tras mirar a los lados, pero no atrás, y dejó tras de sí una ráfaga helada que no podía provenir del aire acondicionado.

Nadie lloraría ese día porque nunca había habido nada por lo que llorar. Un trato era un trato y las reglas habían sido claras. Sin máscaras, estalactitas, ni sentimientos. Midorikawa, consciente de que probablemente no volvería a estar con Suzuno en esa habitación ni en ninguna otra, metió las manos en los bolsillos en busca de su trébol de cuatro hojas, con la esperanza de que su objeto de la suerte sin suerte le diera la energía suficiente para marcharse y fingir que no había cometido un gran error al no haber titubeado.

El trébol que había guardado en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, que había sentido contra las yemas de los dedos durante el discurso de la ceremonia de graduación, había desaparecido.

No había razón alguna para llorar aún aunque hubiera vencido el trato y los sentimientos hubieran aparecido progresivamente a lo largo de dos años.

Midorikawa se echó a llorar por el trébol perdido, por todo lo perdido.


End file.
